Ultraman Spero
Ultraman Spero is an ultra using powers of mythical beasts and gods to fight History Origins When the Land of Mythicals were crying and shouting for help, Spero was born from both their despair and the Mythicals' inner hope. While wandering throughout the universe, Spero found the Land of Gods, where stayed there for a few years. Suddenly, a monster attacked a planet unknown to Spero, called Earth. One of the Gods from the Land of Gods gave their Ultra Cores to Spero, and tasked him with safeguarding the Earth, beginning his adventures on the small blue planet. While on Earth, he found a boy who was willing to sacrifice himself to save his fellow humans, as the boy proved when he decided to buy some time for others and distract the kaiju. The boy saw a being of despair, but also saw that there was hope inside it, buried deeply, but it was there. The boy told the being "Hey! help us! you are the only hope!" The boy thought it was an Ultraman, unaware of it's true nature. However the being was aware of the boy's thought, and finding him to be fully of hope, the being bonded with the boy, to become the hero he thought he was, an Ultraman. The Ultraman then took on his true name, Spero, warrior of Hope. Ultraman Particle:The Final Encounter In this movie, Spero makes a cameo and clears an army of dujxs. Profile * Eyes:It’s eyes are almost the same as normal ultras. It is slightly more advanced * Hope Skin:It’s most important organ, able to absorb despair and transfer them into Hope energy * Color Timer:Like most color timer, it flashes when 3 minutes is up and also flashes when Spero is badly injured Form - Ultraman= Ultraman His permanent form after bonding with Tokonatsu, he became an ultraman of hope, this form uses basic ultramen abilities.This form also boasts high ultraman abilities.This form excels in mid range. It mainly uses the hope of earthlings as power source, meaning it can heal with the hope of earthlings. Techniques *Ultra Blast:Spero stretches his arm facing front and does a fist and performs the Ultra Blast, a very powerful attack. *Ultra Burst:Gathers energy and burst out beams, only dealing damage to the enemies and deals alot of damage. *Ultra Quantum Teleportation:Gathers energy and uses all of its power to teleport, the word 'quantum' is only being used to sound fancy. *Form Change:Changes to another form, obviously. Phsyical *Ultra Kick:a standard kick *Ultra Punch:a standard punch *Ultra headbutt:a standard headbutt *Ultra Tackle:Tackles down the enemy as if he's wrestling - Attack= Attack Spero's form after gaining the hope of strength, he excels in brute strength in this form, specializes in close to mid range.This form is only able to access when Spero 'feels' the will'power' of human. Techniques *Power Ball Shot:Throws a energy ball, the ball is covered in fire. *Power Stream:A powerful ray fired in a l pattern, it is capable burn and enemy or disintegrate enemy by his will *Volcano Eruption:This form’s most powerful attack. Spero reaches out his hand to his front and shoots a beam as hot as a lava in a volcano, also capable of burning his enemies Phsyical *Power punch:A burning punch version instead of his original punch *Power kick:A burning kick version instead of his original kick *Spero’s phsyical attacks but burning. }} Trivia *Spero is hope in latin *The technique 'Ultra Quantum Teleportation' is obviously derived from Quantum Teleportation from 00 Qan T. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras